Dominus Maucre
Dominus Maucre is one of the first Domini in Unsilar. He served as a scientist for a long period, participating the exploration of the Frosty moon called Duix orbiting Vanduil. After that, he became a sorcerer by applying and passing the tests. He was accidentally assigned to be a slave but a Shadow Lord prevented the order and the person responsible was punished. Dominus Maucre became a Serpentine Sorcerer, he never had interest for the undead and did not want to lose being alive. He explored Borgan and Vanduil for personal gain of artifacts. He was known very well in the Sorcerers of Unsilar, he became an instructor of magic and eventually he was promoted to Shadow Lord. A high rank Borganian Sorcerers obtain by the approval of Dark Acolytes. Maucre maintained the process of Sorcerers. He suggested new rules and methods to Dark Acolytes, leading to improvement. He also was responsible for allowing off world exploration like he did as a scientist. As the Dark Acolytes saw him as a prodigy for Unsilar, they gave him the title Elder in the Unsilar. Elder Maucre had the responsibility of Sorcerers collaborating with the Dark Acolytes, who taught him magic. Eventually, Dominus Renagon required to go on a journey, he believed Unsilar needed trusted powerful servants to manage his Empire for him. He requested Maucre and other Elders to be gathered at the Infernal Fortress, to be chosen for a greater role in the Empire. Maucre and others were titled Dominus of Unsilar, he was then named Dominus Maucre. Maucre received the role of Head of Sorcery. First act of Head of Sorcery, he asked Dominus Renagon if a Tomb could be built for the Dark Acolytes; as a genuine return for the Acolytes helping Unsilar grow. It was demanded by a few individual sorcerers too. Dominus Renagon approved. Maucre carried on managing the Sorcerers, creating the test of wills to increase the difficulty of being a sorcerer. He had died of age, leaving lots of lore items in the Dark Temple library and private locations on Vanduil. His students took over the role of maintaining the Sorcerers and a few became a Dominus. He is remembered as a great sorcerer and an engineer for improvements. Many Borganians follow in his footsteps. His students built a Tomb for the Domini before he died, he was the second Dominus to lay rest in the Tomb for eternity. Origins Maucre was cloned from facility five in Borgan. He was disciplined greatly to pass his Bootcamp, which he passed, and became a Grunt. He was assigned to the Borgan Mines to mine daily, he joined the Marines that worked in the Space Force. He explored many planets and moons such as Arcon, Duix and Iyun. He applied to be a Scientist but he needed to become a veteran warrior. He went to the training center to work his way to becoming a Warrior, he had to keep working at the training center to so he was disciplined enough to be promoted to Veteran Warrior. He stayed at the Training Center as he aimed for Inquisitor, it was based on a point system. He had to prove to the high ranks that he is disciplined to take on the role above them. Points were earned in training events and he worked hard for them. Once he got the required amount he did his fire trials, becoming a strategist and then he worked his points up to do stone trials to become an inquisitor. After that, he went to the Space Force than the Marines to apply for the Science Division. He passed the basic knowledge tests and became a scientist. Through his time as a Scientist he discovered he is a supernatural Borganian. He returned to clone facility five and requested a personal check up on his data file; which verified his clone type is a supernatural Borganian. Therefore, he joined the Sorcerers. Category:Unsilar Category:Dominus Category:Elder Category:Character Category:Borganian Character